The present invention relates to swimming pools.
In particular, the present invention relates to above-ground swimming pools.
Swimming pools of this latter type are highly desirable since they can be set up on the ground usually at a lesser cost than below-ground swimming pools. However, because of the considerable force exerted against the wall of an above-ground pool by the water therein, conventional above-ground pools are relatively complex in that they require extremely strong complicated outer frame works to give to the wall of the pool the required strength. In addition, the sections of the pool wall must be connected one to the next in a very special way so as to prevent the sections from being forced apart from each other by the pressure of the water in the pool. Because of these factors conventional above-ground pools have the disadvantages of being relatively expensive and difficult to set up while at the same time occupying an undersirably large amount of space outwardly beyond the interior of the pool itself.